redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the bottom of the page. =) Monaco Questions Hey there, I was recently converted to Monaco, rather quickly I might add, and had a few enquiries hopefully you could help with. I used to be using Monobook. # At the top of your main page, instead of Google ads, you have one large banner ad. How? # Under article, you have "From Muppet Wiki". I use to have something similar to this under Monobook, however it's not reappearing with Monaco. # How did you get Special:AvatarUpload ? Cheers, LordTBT Talk! 03:36, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, it's nice to talk to you! I'm responding over here 'cause I figure this is where you'd go first anyway. :The ads at the top of the page are determined by Wikia's adserver. Sometimes you'll see Google ads, and sometimes banner ads. I see at the top of this page that there's a bunch of "rat and rodent control" type ads, which is a little weird considering the wiki topic. I guess there aren't a lot of Google ads for "making clothes for your rat" or "preparing dandelion souffle". :) :I changed something in MediaWiki:Common.css to make the page title appear... I'm glad to see it worked. :Having avatars on Muppet Wiki was sort of an experiment that the tech folks were trying out. They wanted to test it somewhere, and I said that it was okay to put it on Muppet. I'm not sure when it'll be available across all wikis, but we should be seeing more stuff like that in the near-ish future. :By the way, I was just poking around and noticed the sentence you added to MediaWiki:Talkpagetext. I know how frustrating it is when people don't sign their posts. That message does seem kind of harsh, though, especially for new people who haven't used talk pages before. It's a little scary to be threatened with a ban every time you leave someone a talk page message, y'know? Anyway, I just wanted to mention it. :Let me know if I can help with anything! Talk to you soon. -- Danny (talk) 03:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, you caught me online. While I've noticed the ads at the top of the pages are either randomly Google or banner ads, I've also noticed on Muppets, Halo, & Wookiee that on the Main Page, the ad is always a banner ad, which looks sleeker than the Google ads when one enters the site. The characters in the books are actually rodents (mice & rats), so it explains the Google ads. I appreciate the Common.css tweak. Over the past week I've had a user who has refused to register no matter how many times I've politely asked them too, and has ignored requests to read our style manual and to sign talk pages. I'm getting a little frustrated applying multiple unsigned templates on a daily basis now. The ban wouldn't be permanent, it would be enough so that when the user was unbanned, they should have versed themselves with the style manual. In the welcome announcement it says sign, at the top of the page it says sign, and at the bottom it says sign. How hard can it honestly be? --LordTBT Talk! 03:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's funny -- I think you're the first person I've ever seen who prefers the graphic ads to the Google ads. I don't think there's any particular way to tweak that; it's just part of the system. :::I totally understand what you mean about the user who won't sign talk pages... That's incredibly annoying, and I think if he can't follow the wiki's guidelines, then a ban is totally appropriate. :::So if it's really just one person's problem, then I don't think you need to put it in Talkpagetext. That feels like punishing everyone because one person is being a jerk. :::By the way, you can respond right here... I've got your page on my watchlist, so I'll get a notification when you reply. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I would definitely say I prefer the graphic ads. More of a professional look imo. But it's hard to believe it's all one "system" when the wikis I listed have a graphic on the main page no matter what, and I've tried refreshing the pages to check. I've taken your advice and modified the text. Cheers for the help. --LordTBT Talk! 06:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) New skin Wow, I just came by and saw the super-cool new skin. It looks great! :) -- Danny (talk) 23:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! --LordTBT Talk! 05:41, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I wanted to second that. The skin and all the layout look just fantastic! You rock! (BTW sorry I went AWOL for a few months. I'm trying to get back here more often these days and will try working on the Facebook thing.) At least I completed the Castaways character list... --Mousethief 05:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi LordTBT. Redwall is a great idea for a spotlight and a nice wiki. You have about 40 uncategorized pages (mostly videos, for which there is no category as far as I can tell). Could you please categorize them somewhere? If you will do that you are already great with welcomes and the wiki is in good shape, so we will be happy to spotlight it. -- Wendy (talk) 13:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :That was fast! I should have known it would be when Phillip (Muppets101) said he was a friend of yours :). You're on the list and I'll try to give you a heads up when we actually have the spotlight ready to go. -- Wendy (talk) 20:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Partners Hello LordTBT, I'd just like to say that I love what you've done to the skin! Looks much nicer! Anyway, I have a proposition for you. Would the Redwall wiki be interested in becoming a partner with the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki? This would be mutually beneficial to both parties, as it would bring users from the Redwall wiki to the CoAD wiki, and vice versa. Allow me to tell you a little about the CoAD wiki; it's a relatively new wiki, set around the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness wiki, written by Michelle Paver. The Redwall wiki and CoAD wiki have a lot in common, being both book series where animals play a large part. Would you be interested? I hope you would, as I would love to add the Redwall wiki to the partners list. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 18:16, 7 April 2008 (UTC) *Thanks you. If you look at the sidebar on the CoAD wiki, you will see the Redwall wiki in the friends and partners. Thanks for your acceptance. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 06:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) News If you'd like to say anything at all about the CoAD wiki, the Redwall wiki or the partnership, we hope that you'd like to do so here. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 08:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 13:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) *Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot that your wiki was a friend! we're currently in a negotiation with another site for partnership, so I sort of got muddled up! Yes, the Redwall wiki is a friend, and I respect its independency. Would you mind writing us the article in the news? You may explain this if you wish. Thanks. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 08:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 18:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Matimeo Why did you delete the cover I placed on the Mattimeo page, it is the offical cover for the UK? Thanks--Skittles the hog 12:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Revert/Something just happened. A few days ago, I wrote a template for Locations... yet now I can't find any trace of it being ever created or deleted. Do you know what happened? On a side note, do you think we need a location template? (For quick reference etc.) Thanks! Signed, Lord Mactalon 23:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) BMT May I add to the fantasy box at the botf the main page, all it is is Adding is 'The Black Magicians Troilgy' THANKS--Mobhead 10:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Rakkety Tam: Finished. I just last night finished the Rakkety Tam character listing (to the best of my reading). I noticed in the "help wanted" widget, it listed Rakkety Tam and Martin the Warrior as listing unfinished books.... could you update that? Thanks! (Btw, those widgets are very useful.) ''--Lord Mactalon 21:17, 4 May 2008 (UTC)'' Adminship Hi! I was wondering if I could become and admin here. I am very knowledgeable on this subject. One reason I don't have many edits here is because it's so perfect! I am an administrator on the Club Penguin Wiki (webmaster too!) and I know tons about wikis. If you don't want me to, that's fine! Eulalia! -- Barkjon 21:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Ok! Thanks!-- Barkjon 14:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Editors How can become an editor? Like be listed as an editor on the page.Thanks, Rakkety Tam 13:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Redwaaaall! HOW? 01:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the problem is. If you are a registered user here, you click "edit", and add yourself to the bottom of the page in the same format that everyone else has. --LordTBT Talk! 01:43, 11 May 2008 (UTC) HTML I'm a beginning HTML editor and I saw that you needed one. I'll see what I can do. Give me an objective an' I'll try to do it! Soo, when do I start?-- Barkjon 14:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Time Line I would really love to start on that Redwall Timeline! We should start with Lord Brocktree (book) ,if we go in chronological order. Tell me when we start! I think User:Barkjon was wanting to help too.Thank ye'! Rakkety Tam 01:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Is it ok that I copied the start of it from the long patrol's website?Is it copyrighted? Rakkety Tam 22:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Verry Sorry!I didn't mean to do that! Rakkety Tam 15:04, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hey LordTBT is there any way you can tell me something about the back cover of the United States edition of Mattimeo? I am trying to buy all the old Redwall paperback covers with the back cover art by Troy Howell and wanted to know if there was anything besidesd Brian Jacques picture on the back of Mattimeo. I am pretty sure there is because sullivanet.com's Redwall Encyclopedia has a cropped picture of Basil, Orlando, Jess, and Matthias and it looks like Howell's style of art. Thanks! --Lord Thunderpaw 00:05, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia logo Hi there! My name's Scott; I'm a Wikia Helper with a focus on Entertainment wikis. Just thought I'd let you know that I was able to get the Wikia logo in the white color you were looking for to match the customized skin. Here's a PSD file if you wish to play with it further. Just make sure the font style doesn't change as that's the company's registered logo. Also, just so you know, a spotlight for Redwall Wiki has recently started running on Wikia. So you may start seeing some increased traffic in recent changes. Thanks, and let me know if you have any questions! —Scott (talk) 18:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Mattimeo Art Hey LordTBT do you know if there is a full picture of the back cover with the Howell art? And also, do you know somewhere where I could buy it? Maybe you? Thanks. --Lord Thunderpaw 23:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mattimeo Art Yes I can order it but I am worried that it will have Mr. Jacques's pictur eon the back cover instead of the art. --Lord Thunderpaw 00:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Mother Mellus As I was flipping through an animal encyclopedia I noticed that the Eurasian Badger's scientific name is "Mele meles" which is pronounced MEL-eez MEL-eez. I know Brian Jacques has used animal's scientific names to come up with character names before (Gulo the Savage-wolverine scientific name: Gulo gulo and Korvus Skurr-raven scientific name: Corvus corax) and Meles sounds a bit like Mellus I think. Just soemthing to think about. --Lord Thunderpaw 00:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Done with Mattimeo.. Can you remove Mattimeo from the "help needed" widget? Thanks. Also, I posted a couple things on the Grubclaw controversy... can you take a look at them? Thanks. ''--Lord Mactalon 19:10, 18 May 2008 (UTC)'' Rollo Hey, I added some stuff to Rollo's page. It was basically my first edit that I needed a book to look stuff up in. I added stuff about how he was helpful to solving the riddles in Mattimeo. I don't know about you, but I thought that was a pretty important part in the story, I mean a Dibbun solving like three riddles that lead up to the directions for Matthias and company to follow? --Lord Thunderpaw 20:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) The Long Patrol Club Forums Registration Hello, I have signed up under Lord Thunderpaw and Lord Stormpaw and both accounts have never been activated my the mods I guess. Could you tell me why; you seem like a sensible person and you post quite a bit on The Long Patrol Forums. Thanks --Lord Thunderpaw 21:13, 18 May 2008 (UTC) LPF Thanks, I will e-mail him later though I already did he didn't reply I think. --Lord Thunderpaw 21:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Tribes of Redwall Mice Poster Hello, I noticed that you need the Tribes of Redwall Mice Poster. I have one, its in really good condition (in my opinion). Please tell me the details and I can get some scans for ya. Hope to help, --Lord Thunderpaw 21:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) New Quarry Picture! I have a new Quarry Picture that isn't blurry! I just don't know how to replace the old image though. Thanks --Lord Thunderpaw 23:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I uploaded new quarry picture I think its illustrated by Gary Chalk, if you need me to double check I could...its from my old passed-down-from-my-sister Redwall 10th Anniversary Map. Why?!? Can we please get the Castaways a new wiki for JUST the Castaways? It gets annoying to have a bunch of Castaways articles on here - this is REDWALL wiki - not Castaways! Rakkety Tam 13:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Alright!Don;t mean to be a bother,wot wot! Rakkety Tam 13:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) The (Solitary) Beaver Hello Lord TBT, I noticed you have put fan art for Felldoh's and Barkstripe's picture. I have some fan art; people tell me I am good at drawing so perhaps you would like to use it for the beaver? The beaver is not a main character like Felldoh is. Thanks, --Lord Thunderpaw 15:16, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Art So it is a no then? No art? I just thought it was fun drawing a Redwallized beaver. He's loading his sling and he's on the Abbey Grounds on some rubble in the grass. By the way, is there any characters you absolutely want a picture of? I would be happy to draw it for you. --Lord Thunderpaw 19:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I need some tips Hey,hate to bother you again ,but I have just started Watership Down Wiki,and I was wondering if you had any tips.Thanks! Rakkety Tam 19:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I really need people to join and I need to "advertize"". Thanks! Mattimeo Page Just to let you know, I extended the Mattimeo page a little more which before was pretty condensed. If you want me to extend it even more, just notify me. I'm trying to greaten any article I can. Ferahgo the Assassin 22:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) from swordbearer <->()- Hi, I just joined last night, I don't exactly know how to text, but if anyone was wondering what the <->()- thing is, it's a sword. How do you add a picture to your name? I know you added a picture of Boar the Fighter from chp. 41 of Mossflower to your name. I was wondering how. Well good job with the editing and such! -Swordbearer 00:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) <->()- Link I never left a message about a link. I think you meant to post your meesage on the user named Rakkety Tam's usertalk page. Lord Thunderpaw 23:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Removal of Link I saw that you removed the link to the Warriors Wiki because, in your summary, you "could not find a link". The link is here, and if you'd like, you can check the history to make sure it wasn't just added recently. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : To find the link, you'd go to the mainpage's talk page, and it is under the advertising section. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:42, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :: Also, I noticed that your user talk archives are stored in the mainspace. It's generally considered good wiki etiquette to keep user namespace-related pages in the user and user talk namespaces, generally by using subpages. Just a suggestion :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 03:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Did Martin break his oath? * hi I was just think and reading Martin the Warrior (book) and at the end martin say he will never tell anyone about his past at marshank and noonvale but in Mossflower (book) when Gonff the Mousethief asks him about his past martin tells him about Felldoh who died in Martin the Warrior did martin break his oath?. oh and I was wondering how to put the character box on a page but like to the right and in a boxs away from the article its self. THANKS LORD TBT for everything you do --dannflow 07:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Reply Message Hey lordTBT, Just wanted to thank you for giving me that heads up. I do have a question for you though, when you said to add to my user talk page, did you mean add information about me or about the books, characters, etc.? bLack0tt3R 15:45, 8 June 2008 (UTC) the redwall cook book hi I have been looking though the things to do and I saw you needed the character page and its incomplete and I have been trying to edit it but when I try the list disrepairs and I cant chance it how come? --dannflow 45px | 08:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Events of 2008 Hey, sorry to say this but your missing July in the timeline of events of 2008. Is that suppose to be? Just wondering. Black0tt3r 23:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) New Wikia Look On Tuesday, June 17th, the look will change. Is there anything we can do about it? Black0tt3r 19:35, 13 June 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks for all you've done on the things I've edited because I'm new to editing its still a bit hard to get every thing right and looking good so thanks so much oh and do I make links to word in the pages that all ready have pages such as dibbun's delight? --dannflow 45px | 08:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Mistake? I believe you or another person made a mistake in putting the following picture under a Mossflower cover. http://images.wikia.com/redwall/images/8/88/Fr-mtw.jpg :Nope, this is the French Mossflower. Books have different names in different countries. ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 05:37, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I believe the above poster was right, Mossflower is Le fils de Luc in French. Martin le guerrier is Martin the Warrior. The fr.wikipedia article about Brian Jacques lists the original titles along with the French titles, which should prove helpful. Drennan 06:19, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Again, this would be wrong. Just ask the French Redwall Wiki, maintained exclusively by the French! Or even Wikipedia. --LordTBT Talk! 07:35, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The redwall cookbook character list complete The character list is complete for the redwall cookbook dannflow 45px | 05:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) sorry to bother you but I neen help how do I make a red circle round a image or and word? THANKS LORD TBT Dannflow Talk! 22:02, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Image Green Isles hi someone ask to have this image scan in so I have scan the image in to my computer its a good picture! but I cant work out how to upload its a bit confusing the source file names easy but the file name and how to link to the page The Green Isle just gets me mixed up should I just scan it in anyway? or should I wait for someone else to do it? thank a lot. Dannflow Talk! 05:09, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hello LordTBT! My name is Nathan and I'm a wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've created a draft of an idea for your main page in order to show the basic layout. Optimally, we'd like to get all main pages rolled over to the format as soon as possible, so feel free to use mine, or improve upon it. If you have any questions you can reach me via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:19, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :That looks great! Did you wanna put it together yourself? I have time to do it, or at least the first draft if you'd like. The needed tags can be a little tricky sometimes. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Here ya go! The ads will show up when they're switched on over here, but it should be just like you had pictured. Did you want me to remove those yellow boxes (news update, the countdown) and the welcome message too? I figured they were supposed to be in there, but were complicated to put in the picture. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I took those out too. No problem. It is you guyz' main page after all, not mine. :) I'm just trying to get a main page in place that won't break when the ads are turned on. Do you think we can do that with the current draft, and tweak it more in the future? :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:32, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. Unfortunately, it seems like it's hardcoded into the higher level tags for the upper two columns. To my knowledge, there's no way to get rid of that space. I'll ask some of the upper people and see if they can get rid of it. :) ::::In the meantime, I minimized it. ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 07:12, 29 June 2008 (UTC) I cant upload Hi I cant upload redwall wikia says The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. what should I do ? could I email it to you? Ive tried everything I can think of the file is ok or should I leave it? --Dannflow Talk! 04:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) re:Image the Green Isles um I have a copy (just found it today it was on my computer) thats a lot smaller do you want it its 263kb not 593kb if not thats fine Dannflow Talk! 03:21, 4 July 2008 (UTC) hi just wondering Ive just stared a new wiki and I was just wondering if I could use the character template if not that fine --Dannflow Talk! 02:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) thanks I will do that--Dannflow Talk! 05:24, 7 July 2008 (UTC) character template yeah, sorry.Thanks anyways. Rakkety Tam Talk! 23:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Audiobooks Hi LordTBT, can you contact Brian Jacques? If so, can you ask him if he is going to make unabridged audiobooks of Pearls of Lutra, Marlfox, The Legend of Luke and Lord Brocktree any time soon? Thanks, Laterose of Noonvale 00:30, 13 July 2008 (UTC) hi um ive just come back to do some stuff and there here but that not rely what I want to ask about: when I first joined there was a page not with just the editors that added them selfs to the Editors page but every one who had join redwall wikia just wondering if it is still here thanks Dannflow Talk! 21:45, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the "bigwikiship". I'll try to remember to change my URL. -- Barkjon 19:41, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Can u help me. help me cange the color of my wiki like yours is red.Rakkety Tam Talk! 01:57, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing "Chains" earlier. I don't know who wrote that, but it wasn't me! Thanks again! By the way, I checked on what other pages that guy was messing around on, and he's been doing that a lot. Can you ban him or something? Some random redwall fan 18:02, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Css changes Hi -- I think the css changes that you made have had some unintended consequences. On wide screens, the logo is repeating on the right side. Also, the spotlights are appearing too high, and butting into the bottom of the page. Here's some screenshots so you can see what I mean. (They might not be happening this way on your browser; I'm using Firefox 3.) That stuff isn't happening on any other wiki, so I think it's the css... Can you check your code? -- Danny (talk) 19:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Redwall-mainpage.png Image:Redwall-spotlights.jpg :The Spotlights thing just started happening in the past 24-hours...I changed my CSS weeks ago. In fact, my CSS doesn't even do anything to Spotlights. Additionally, in your screenshot the Wikia logo is missing and the banner ad is incredibly indented. That has nothing to do with any CSS changes I've made. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I just played around and figured it out... It's the bit of css that pushes the page down to reveal the background strip. You're pushing the page down 35px, but the spotlights aren't affected by that, so they're appearing 35px too high on the page. -- Danny (talk) 22:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm. That sounds like someting that should really be dealt with in the Wikia coding to me... -- LordTBT Talk! 23:07, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Somebody showed me a css fix, so I added that to Monaco.css, and it works now. Let me know if you see anything else that's weird. -- Danny (talk) 01:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fantastic. Thanks Danny. What about repeating logo issue? --LordTBT Talk! 01:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The repeating logo is happening because you've got the logo as part of the background strip image. The background strip repeats across the page, so the logo shows up again. It looks like you're using an accent image on the right to cover it up. That works well for a medium-size screen -- but for a wider screen, the accent image pushes over more, and part of the logo is revealed. :::::I think the way to fix that is to have the original background strip that you had -- just the books. Then use an accent image on the left to add the logo. I'm not a big skin expert, but if you want, I can ask some people that I work with to come and help... :::::I'm not sure about the other weird stuff that was in that screenshot -- that was taken by someone else. Everything looks fine on my browser. I'll find another computer and see if I can reproduce those other errors. -- Danny (talk) 17:39, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm. If someone had the time to help, that would be great. This is the clean background strip: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/redwall/images/archive/7/79/20080718023713%21Monacobgstrip.jpg, the accent image, and the wide logo. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:47, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Great! I asked Phillip to come by and help you out... He's my skin expert. :) He'll be here in a little bit. -- Danny (talk) 19:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Ad CSS Hi there. Due to the recent changes to Monaco, the CSS code to make ads distinguishable from contents needs to be updated. Here is the revised version: #realAd0 iframe, #realAd0 object, #realAd1 iframe, #realAd1 object { border: 1px dashed #aaa; padding: 14px 0 0 0; background: white url(http://images.wikia.com/rappelz/images/2/28/Ad.png) top center no-repeat; } body.mainpage .FAST_HOME1 { height:106px !important; } The second rule is there to prevent the ad boxes overlapping (Sannse found and reported that bug, thanks to her). Drennan 06:16, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Redwallwiki Hi! It looks like we worked out all the problems with the css. Can I ask you about your sitenotice? I know that the new ad format has been tough on everyone. I like this wiki a lot, and I'd hate to see you move everything somewhere else. How are you feeling about it? -- Danny (talk) 00:53, 9 August 2008 (UTC)